


Camp Prepping

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: Camp Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Minerva and Severus have a small discussion as they prep for camp.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Series: Camp Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213451
Kudos: 3





	Camp Prepping

The summer had begun, and that meant that Founders Camp was going to be back in business. Minerva, one of the Camp Directors, arrived into the main cabin, only seeing Severus, another Camp Director, inside.

She quickly set her bag down and placed her hands on her hips, giving the look that said she was ready to lecture.

"You can't do that to the children this year," Minerva told him, "we don't need another mistake like last year."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That little twe–" he paused when Minerva gave him a look, " _child_ had it coming," he finished.

Minerva pursed her lips. "See to it that you don't do that again this year, Severus. I'm serious."

"When are you not serious," he muttered under his breath.

Minerva took a deep breath before releasing it. "Anyway," she said, "has Albus brought you the timetables?"

"I thought he was bringing them to you," Severus replied.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Perfect. Just perfect." She shook her head. "I haven't seen Pomona nor Filius yet."

Severus looked as if he was going to say something, but screams and shouts spot from beyond the main cabin. Minerva looked out the window and sucked in a breath.

"Heavens," she said, "it's only just begun."

Severus looked out the window as well, seeing the children that have gotten into a fight. "I think so. I thought they banned those red-headed twins," he said.

"I hate to agree with you on something," Minerva replied, "but those two do bring trouble."

Severus shuddered. "Do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Never agree with me again."

Minerva gave a blank look before wincing as one of the campers fell from during the prank attack.

"And I thought I was temperamental," Severus said, "these children are the epitome of madness."

"They're not bad children, Severus, just misguided."

"Let me guide them...into an avalanche."

"There's not even snow here!"

"I never said anything about snow, Minerva."

Minerva huffed grabbed her whistle. "Come on, we have to get to the bottom of this and put an end to it."

She didn't wait for Severus' response before leaving the cabin. After Minerva was gone, Severus grabbed his whistle and the rope hanging on the wall.

"This is either going to restraints...or my noose."

He quickly followed after Minerva to settle the fight that had broken out. This year at Founders Camp was going to be _fun_.


End file.
